<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sage Advice by aworldoffandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982865">Sage Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms'>aworldoffandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme Ortega is Nicolette’s intern, yes, but that doesn’t stop her from giving Nicolette some advice that will make her feel a lot better. The tea has never been so hot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sage Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably my favourite out of the one-shot fics that I have written so far! Hope you enjoy! </p><p>As always, the prompts come from here:<br/>https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me</p><p>Prompt/s are in bold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Doctor Valentine…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette stares at the chart in front of her, calculations and possible outcomes run through her head as she stares at her patient’s chart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doctor Valentine!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette’s head snaps up at her name, her eyes narrowing against the terse yell. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her tone is short and harsh but she softens her expression when she finds her intern staring at her, a scowl on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Doctor Esme Ortega puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at her boss’ clear lack of outside awareness. She’s noticed that over the past few months she’s worked as her intern. Nicolette’s smart but when she got involved with something it was almost impossible to pull her out of her thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette flips her patient’s file closed and heaves a sigh. “What’s up, Doctor Ortega?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme glances down at her own patient file, the nerves in her stomach erupting but her face remains passive. Although she was tough, she still wants the approval of her superior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to get your opinion on my patient’s results before we go any further.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette smiles and offers her hand for Esme to place the file into and she scans the notes and lab results as she goes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm…you were right to bring this to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette glances at the results a few moments longer before she glances up at her intern, a smile curving the side of her mouth, her eyes curious. “What I want to know is what should happen next in your own professional opinion. What is your next plan of action?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme stares at her boss, her mind turning. She runs a hand through her hair as she speaks. “Uh. I think looking at the test results I want to put him on 5mgs of coumadin to reduce his blood clotting as he has a history with that, however, before I do that I want to order an echocardiogram and an MRI scan for him because he has been experiencing headaches as he said he’s been having them regularly and he didn’t notably react to my pink prick when I did a sensory test so I want to rule out a brain tumour.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A burst of pride goes through Nicolette as she listens to her intern recount everything she plans to do to help her patient. She couldn’t be prouder of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Esme is done, Nicolette nods, signing off on the paper before handing it back to her. “Great work, Doctor Ortega. See that you do all that and then come page me when he’s going in for each and when the results are back we can set a plan for our next cause of action.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme’s eyes light up in the excitement and she nods enthusiastically before heading off down the corridor. “Awesome! Thanks, Doctor Valentine. I’ll page you when he’s ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette grins as Esme turns the corner and she shifts the stethoscope around her neck to sit more comfortably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, well. If I didn’t know any better I’d think that you and your intern are actually friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette’s attention snaps over to the other side of the nurses’ station and a grin lifts her mouth as she rolls her eyes at her friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, unlike you, Jackie,  I made an effort to build a rapport with my intern and actually teach her some things so she’d at least be half as good as me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie rolls her eyes and laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t rub it in. It’s not my fault I have an intern who can’t seem to stop smiling at everyone. It’s exhausting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette shrugs. “Your loss, Jackie. You never know what you might learn from them. Be open to the possibility.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie waves her off and Nicolette chuckles, making her way to the elevator to head up to the diagnostics office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The day came at a snail’s pace and Nicolette sighs as she runs her hands through her hair before lifting it up and fastening the long auburn tendrils into a high bun atop her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her intern had come and gone with the results of the echo and MRI scan which were clear and both had come up with a treatment plan that would see Doctor Ortega’s patient discharged within the week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette stands at the nurses’ station, jotting down a few notes in some of her patient files. She checks the time on her wristwatch and sighs forlornly. Four more hours of this shift and then she can go home to her own warm bed and sleep for ten years.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s then that her eyes catch on a tall broad figure, his blue eyes focus on the small doctor five feet smaller than him. Nicolette would laugh at the comical sight but she’s too busy staring at the back of Ethan’s imposing figure and she can’t help the excited pounding of her heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great job, Doctor Trinh. I want to see the results from this patient so page me when you come up with a solution.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna bounces on her feet and nods at Ethan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, Doctor Ramsey! Come on, Mitch! Let’s go see your patient for another check-up!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan nods, turning on his heel to head back to his office, his steps slow however when he spots Nicolette’s eyes on him where he stops entirely. The air around him suddenly gets thicker and his skin tingles. He curls his hands into fists at the sensation, his hands working their way into his coat pockets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She drives me goddamn crazy.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If there’s one thing Ethan can’t ignore it’s the hold Nicolette Valentine’s has over him. She has him in the palm of her hands and she can do whatever she wants with him and he’d gladly let her do it.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan stands at the nurses’ station and nonchalantly checks his pager for any messages and finds nothing. He’s stalling, he knows it but he doesn’t want to leave just yet so he stands at the nurses’ station, idly chatting with Danny before his eyes flick up and find the emerald colour of Nicolette’s expressive eyes and his stomach flips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The eye-contact is short but charged, a thrilling, electric moment of eyes meeting and it happens only in a few seconds before Ethan gives a tiny smirk and heads off in the other direction, leaving Nicolette behind, her cheeks on fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unbeknownst to both Ethan and Nicolette, Doctor Esme Ortega had seen the charged exchange between the two even if it was only a few seconds. It was obvious they had chemistry and a rather large amount of it if the heated looks she witnessed a few times between them counted for anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme sidles up next to her boss and whispers underneath her breath, low enough for only Nicolette to hear. There is a touch of exasperation in her tone as she addresses her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Stop staring at him.”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What are you talking about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette starts, her gaze ripping from Ethan’s retreating form and meeting Esme’s chocolate brown eyes. Esme gives her a flat look yet her stare is deliberate and pointed, yet her eyes confused. Not because of what’s happening but at the fact as to why these two weren’t doing anything about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette pulls her intern away from the gossiping nurses and down the corridor to an alcove which they’d be able to converse in semi-privacy if they kept their voices low enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette resists the urge to swallow nervously as she begins speaking. “I ask again…what are you saying?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme sighs, crossing her arms along her chest. “Are you seriously pulling that card, right now? I don’t know why you want to lie to me but it’s getting monotonous seeing you both skirt around each other and exchange these longing glances when you think no one is looking. Plus, don’t even get me started on the small little touches. They’re just as meaningful as the looks you give each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dread fills her and she stares at Esme like a deer caught in headlights. “W-what? Don’t be ridiculous. There’s nothing going on between me a-and Doctor Ramsey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme sighs and shakes her head. “If you are worried about me saying anything, I won’t. I respect you. I respect your decisions. If you want to keep resisting whatever it is that’s between you….by all means, do it. I’m telling you now this won’t last for long. But, who am I to stop you? I’m a lowly intern.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette opens her mouth to protest to speak but Esme continues, knowing what she was going to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not that hard to guess what’s going on between you two. The tension is palpable and I can feel it whenever you are in the room together, no matter how big or small. It’s like this bomb is about to explode or at least like the air is heavy and I can’t breathe. You both really need to sleep together before you both explode. It’s only going to get worse before it gets better. Just get it over with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette stares at Esme, her mouth hanging open. Nicolette is at a loss for words, so much so that they come out in a jumbled mess. “How? W-what? I don’t—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is a genuine smile on Esme’s face as she turns away from Niclotte, shrugging her shoulders as she steps out of the alcove. “I’m just observant like that, Doctor Valentine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To make Nicolette feel even worse Esme winks at her and mutters “Good luck!” as she saunters away, the diagnostic junior fellow staring after her, panic rising in her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh shit…</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esme knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What is she going to do now?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr here: </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552</p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>